1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable quantity measuring cup.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention includes a transparent measuring cup having a scale on its outer surface and a movable bottom within the cup for movement to a position along the scale to adjust the volume of the cup. A non-movable bottom of the cup is provided with an axial threaded bore normally closed with a screw which can be removed to permit a screw handle to be inserted therethrough and engaged in a threaded bore in the movable bottom to move the movable bottom to a desired position.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a measuring cup which can be adjusted to any desired size particularly when multiple measurements of the same quantity is required.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawing.